


Third Time's Lucky

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Though he couldn't get a thought out of his head as he drove to Alex’s place. Karen had joked about it to him the day before. Everyone knows what is supposed to happen on the third date. It wasn't like he didn't want that to happen but he didn't want to push Alex into anything she wasn't ready for.”</p>
<p>Prompted by waittillmyhusbandgetshome - Mattex, the third date. Everyone knows what is supposed to happen on the third date.</p>
<p>Matt and Alex have been having interesting dates over a two week period and well, third time’s the charm, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's Lucky

If he thought the first date was stressful and anxious before he even got to her door, Matt hadn't anticipated what preparing for the third date would be like. He was always relaxed and calm when he was with Alex. But, after the first date, he was sure she'd never call him back for another. He had shown up a half hour late to her door; thanks to him accidentally burning his shirt while he was ironing it and then making a mad dash for another dress shirt. That lateness caused them to be late for their reservation at his favorite Italian restaurant and managed to get a table when the waitress started gushing over her love of Alex's role in ER. Matt had barely been able to eat with her amazing cleavage on display in the lot cut black dress. He thought they had managed to salvage the evening when he paid for the check but then the waitress begged for Alex's autograph. He was ready to drive them to the movie theater to see the latest romantic comedy but then Alex's phone rang, an urgent call from Salome about a fight she had with her father. Alex said her apologies as he drove her home. He understand, he really did. She was a mom, first and foremost and he was totally fine with that.

 

So when she called him a couple days later, asking if he wanted to go to an art gallery opening with her, he jumped at the chance. That date was better by far. Sipping wine, commenting on the different art mediums and finding a bright painting that screamed Kazza had kept them both in good spirits. Matt was grinning from ear to ear as they went out of tea. Luckily, the little cafe was quiet and allowed them time to chat; to discuss upcoming episodes of Who, Arthur and Karen's latest antics and each other's families. That night ended with a good night kiss outside of Alex's flat.

 

Now, a week later when they both had a free weekend from filming, they were going to go catch a play and have some dinner at a restaurant that Alex had chosen. There weren't any clothing mishaps for Matt this time around. Though he couldn't get a thought out of his head as he drove to Alex's place. Karen had joked about it to him the day before. Everyone knows what is supposed to happen on the third date. It wasn't like he didn't want that to happen but he didn't want to push Alex into anything she wasn't ready for. He knew she hadn't had the best luck when it came to blokes but he didn't hold any of that against her. Her ex's were just complete idiots. Matt sighed as he pulled up in front of her building. He tried to push that out of his mind. The goal of the night was to have a good time and make her happy while showing her that he had good intentions.

 

Alex was grinning as she moved around her bedroom, tidying up as she waited for the sound of Matt's car outside. She had been looking forward their date ever since he asked her. She had grown used to going out with him; just having fun with him with no worrying that Karen would get herself into trouble or that Arthur was sulking around too much. She was wearing a pair of red heels that she may or may not have permanently borrowed from the costume department. River Song had the best wardrobe, after all. She did a little twirl to make sure that the one strap dress she was wearing covered what it was supposed to cover, looking into the mirror and feeling like a teenager with her first serious crush. She was feeling like a little bit of a tease tonight, showing a lot of leg and skin but covering up her breasts. Her light brown curls were piled on her hair, glittering silver hoops in her ears.

 

Matt waited until it was exactly six o'clock before knocking on her door. Punctual was good, right? Alex grabbed her black clutch purse and hurried down to the front door with well-practiced grace in the heels. She opened the door with a grin. "Good evening, darling." "Evening Kingston." He held a arm out for her and she took it, shutting the door behind her. He opened the passenger door for her, starting his gentlemanly ways off nicely. A minute later, they were off to the theater, the radio softly playing as the two were both in their own anxious thoughts.

 

Matt found the closest parking space he could, on the other side of the theater, a three block walk. "Sorry that we're going to have walk a little, Alex." She smiled softly and gestured to her shoes. "I've walked plenty in these. I'm used to it." He chuckled, "Stealing from the studio now, are we, Kingston? That's naughty." She smirked at the bit of flirting, taking his arm as they started down the street. "Borrowing them, darling." "Borrowing implies the eventual intent to return the object that was taken. And from the look on your face, I don't think you'll be letting the costume department get their hands on those anytime soon." She laughed, "Fine, you caught me. But now you have to keep my secret, okay?" "Of course." The walk didn't seem to take that long, the pair chatting about props and costume pieces they wished they could keep all the time.

 

Soon enough, they were seated in the middle of the audience as the play started its first few scenes. The play wasn't horrible; the script could have used a little more work but the actors were good and Alex was watching closely to the Victorian costumes. Matt found himself looking at his date more than the stage. He ended up watching her facial expressions when she wasn't looking, whether they were on set or not. He learned her little habits; like the way she'd bit her bottom lip when she was trying to figure out what to say or the way he knew she was trying to stop a laugh when the corners of her mouth moved up ever so slightly. Intermission came before he realized and Alex was almost dragging him to the lobby. "Come on, Matt. I know you need a drink. I certainly do." he tried to reason with her a little as she walked up to the little refreshment bar, "Alex, I'm the one driving us home." "Not that kind of drink." She rolled her eyes playfully as she paid for two bottles of water. She handed him one, "Like I'm going to let you drink before you have something in your stomach." He smiled a little as they sipped their water and chatted about the play, both having agreed to the hope that the second act would be better than the first. 

 

It wasn't long until the crowd in the lobby was being called back to their seats. The second half was slightly better, a bit of humor added to the mix for the conclusion. The pair came out of the theater laughing about the male lead's outrageous costuming in the final speech. Alex chuckled, leaning on Matt's arm, "Who put those colors to go with his skin color?" He shrugged, smiling, "That's something I wouldn't wear." "God, I hope you wouldn't. Sometimes I doubt your fashion choices but that would make everyone think you've lost your mind." He laughed as they turned the corner, halfway to the car now. he kept her close, rubbing her arm, feeling little goosebumps on her skin. "Alex, you should have said you were cold." He started to take off his jacket for her. "Matt, it's fine. Skinny thing like you needs the warmth more than me." He stopped, raising a eyebrow. What did she mean by that? He shook his head. "I wouldn't be a good date if I let you suffer in the cold." He laid his jacket over her shoulders, the action bringing a small smile to Alex's lips. "You're such a sweetheart, Matthew." He grinned, feeling better. "Come on, let's get to the car. We could use some dinner." She nodded and quickened her pace with him to get to the car.

 

xx

 

"Bloody hell, Alex. Where is this goddamn restaurant?" They had been driving for a half hour and Matt was completely lost which was strange since he knew most of London fairly easily. "I told you to let me drive." "Nope. This is not the TARDIS and you can not work my car better than I can." She rolled her eyes at the Doctor Who analogy. "It's a car, Matthew. It can't be all that different than mine." He shook his head. "Why don't you have GPS? Everyone else does these days." He pulled over to the side of the road, "I'm not everyone, Alex." She smiled softly at the slightly irritated expression on his face. "I know, dear." She touched his cheek, "Why, why don't we forgo dinner? I have food at my flat." He blinked. Maybe he was thinking into this more than he should but sounding inviting in more than one way. Matt just gave her a little nod. "Then get back on the road, darling." He grinned, a little like an idiot but he couldn't feel hopeful as he headed for her flat.

 

When they pulled up in front of the door, Alex let herself out, going up to get the door as he shut the car off. Matt smiled softly, following her after locking the car. She let him walk into the kitchen while she locked the door. "What do you want to eat? I have to admit, I'm not the best cook. There's some things I can make but most, well, Salome's used to take out, just saying." He chuckled, looking at what was inside her fridge, like he always did. There was something about Alex's flat that just made him feel at home. "When was the last time you went shopping, Alex?" The refrigerator was almost empty besides milk, butter, bread and some fruit. "Was planning on going to the grocers tomorrow." He shook his head and closed the distance between them, some how managing to keep his hands to himself. "Want to order a pizza then, Kingston?" She gave him a little wink as one hand moved to grab the phone off of her kitchen counter. "You read my mind, darling." She placed the phone against his chest before moving to grab the kettle and fill it with water. "I'll make some tea while you order." Matt grinned, dialing the closest pizza place's number from a list that she had by the telephone's base. "Kingston's magic tea, how could I refuse?" He heard her chuckle over the sound of water flowing from the faucet, only adding to his grin. He could never get enough of her adorable laugh.

 

After ordering a large cheese pizza and some bread sticks, he turned around to see Alex putting two cups of tea down on the table with a strange look on her face. Matt moved to her side, gently placing a hand on her hip, "Alex?" She turned her head, blinking her eyes repeatedly like she was trying to push thoughts out of her head. "Oh, I'm okay, Matt. Perfectly fine." He raised one eyebrow, a little worried as she wouldn't meet his gaze.

 

"Kingston?" Now that got a different reaction out of her. She put a hand on his chest, gathering the fabric of his dress shirt in her hand and pulling his head down closer to her. "Matt, I-" Her breathing hitched as she threw caution to the wind and kissed him, her tongue running over his lips, begging for entrance. It took him a second for his mind to register what was going on though his body was already eager to reciprocate, his trousers straining rather tight. He kissed her back as his hands moved to her hips to pull her close to his body, her breasts pressing against his chest, his already hard member rubbing against her core. Alex let out a breathless sigh as her free hand moved down his side to run her fingers over him. She had thought about this for a long while now. About what it would be like to have his lips on hers with no cameras watching. Without being told to turn the kissing down. The chance for them to have a good shag and while she hadn't planned on giving in to the third date rule, she was thinking about it now.

 

When they parted for air, Matt looked at her with dark eyes. "Bloody hell. Where did that come from, Kingston?" "Oh, shut up." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards her bedroom. He blinked; was this actually happening? Alex bloody Kingston was taking him to her bedroom. She gave him a little shove so he fell backwards onto her bed, on top of the mounds of comforters she had. He propped himself up on his elbows watching as she easily shrugged out of her dress, the black dress pooling around her heels, leaving her in a strapless lace bra that left little to the imagination and matching knickers. She stepped away from the dress and he let out a ragged breath as she reached behind her to unsnap her bra. Alex let that fall to the floor as she moved to him, her hands working easily to undo the buttons on his shirt. Matt couldn't help copping a feel at her breasts as she was bent over him. She smirked and placed a surprisingly chaste kiss to his lips. He hungrily kissed her back, not fully comprehending that face that her hands were now pushing his shirt away and working to getting his trousers down. She nipped at his lips as his hands gave her ample breasts a squeeze. He rolled her over onto the bed; the quick motion making her heels fall off. He shrugged his shirt off, adding it to the pile as he took control. Alex looked so magnificent, her curls wild around her head like a golden halo, her breasts on display for him, her skin flushed with need. He took one of those luscious nipples in his mouth as he pulled his trousers and boxers down in one go. His erection sprang free and she quickly wrapped a hand around him, making him groan. "Christ, Alex." he moved away to grab a condom from his pant pocket. "Someone was confident on how this would go." He rolled his eyes playfully, stealing one of her moves, "Always prepared, Kingston." She gave him a wicked wink as he rolled the latex on. "I love it when you call me that." He grinned, carefully moving her to lay the right way on the bed. "I'll never stop then." Matt captured her lips in his as he swiftly entered her. She moaned, moving her hips, reveling in the feel of him inside her. "Ohhh yes." He moved slowly at first, teasing her in slight payback for all those cheeky comments she gave him on set before finally agreeing to a date. "More, darling, more, please." He couldn't refuse her, not when she was giving him all of her. He sped up, not able to take his eyes of her face, pleasure written all over it. It didn't take long for the pair to find their release, each one calling the other's name out loud.

 

Matt laid next to her, arms folded behind his head with the look of the cat who got the cream on his face. Alex draped her arm over his stomach as she rested her head on his chest. She had a very pleased smile on her face as she traced circles on his skin. He hadn't thought she was the cuddling type but he liked it. "I could get used to this, Matt." He smirked, "Well, I'm here for as long as you'll have me Kingston." She moved her head to look at his face, "Are we turning this into something serious?" He nodded, "I want you, Alex. All of you. Everything that comes with you. And don't make a joke about having baggage because I don't care about your past. I want to be able to fall asleep with you and wake up with you in the morning. I want to be able to be here for you, for what ever you need. Besides, you need someone to keep your kitchen stocked and fed." He smiled softly, moving a hand through her curls. "Who would have a thought you'd be the one taking care of me?" She sighed, "What about Salome?" He smiled again, having seen that question coming. "The little poppet loves me, you know that. And you know that I adore her. She's a wonderful kid." Alex nodded, "All right then. I guess that's everything."

 

She moved up to kiss his cheek and then paused, "Do you hear that?" "Hear what?" She put a finger over his lips to silence him, "Shush." In the quiet, a rather annoyed knocking could be heard. Matt blinked, trying to figure out who it was until he remembered. "The pizza!" He scrambled out of bed and promptly fell on his face. Alex chuckled and threw her robe at him, gathering a blanket around her body to cover up. "You go pay. I'll reheat the tea."

 

He tugged on the pastel pink robe that managed to cover the important bits and hurried to answer the door. "Sorry, mate." The pizza delivery guy rolled his eyes and held a hand out, "I just better get a good tip. It's freezing out here." He took the pizza and paid the delivery guy with a nice-sized tip. Alex was chuckling as she heated up the tea and Matt brought the pizza in, "How did we forgot about food?" She shrugged, "We certainly worked up an appetite though." He nodded and helped himself to a slice. She smiled and grabbed a slice too, kissing his cheek before she took a bite. He grinned, "Since the first time was a little rushed, what do you say to another go, Ms. Kingston?"


End file.
